Heart to Heart
by iluvtodance
Summary: Takes place after Jesus Etc. Part 1. Clare gets unwanted attention, and more boyfriend drama. Will everything between Clare and Eli work out? Based on previews for the next episode.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi. Sadness…**

Sitting on the top step of her porch, Clare fiddled with her crucifix necklace as her mind raced with thoughts about Eli. Just yesterday her boyfriend had given her an ultimatum, and Clare could remember his threatening words clearly_—"Are you coming with me or not?"_ The memory of his tone, the look in his eyes, and the way he held her arm so tightly that day sent chills down her spine. She hated feeling this way about Eli, because she was pretty confident that she was completely in love with him, though she hasn't admitted it to him yet. Biting her lip in frustration, Clare closed her eyes in attempt to fight off the tears that were threatening to fall. She sat on her steps in that position for a long time, never noticing the sound of steps pounding against the pavement of her street.

"Clare?" questioned a hesitant voice.

At the sound of her name, Clare opened her eyes instantly, and stood up. Her bright blue eyes made eye contact with a vaguely familiar pair of brown eyes that she really did not want to see at this moment. "Fitz." She stated, "What are you doing here?" She didn't want to sound rude, but Mark Fitzgerald was the very last person she wanted to see right now.

Fitz took a couple of steps closer to her, and placed his hands in his pockets. He looked nervous. "I just needed to talk to you about something. Yesterday was kind of intense." He continued to stare at her, so much so that Clare fidgeted under his gaze.

"Look, Fitz. You need to give Eli time to adjust and heal. He isn't going to forgive you quickly. I'm going to talk to him and try to reassure him that you're being honest." Clare paused for a moment, "You are being honest right?"

Fitz tilted his head down, while taking another step closer to Clare. "Clare, I promise you that I am being genuine. I've truly discovered God, and I want to make things right." A long moment of silence overcame the two of them once Clare began to judge whether Fitz seemed sincere in this moment. Her thoughts were interrupted suddenly when she felt a hand resting on her shoulder. Widening her eyes, Clare glanced down in order to see if Fitz was really touching her. "Fitz," she warned, "I think this conversation is over." She took a step back, but panicked once she noticed Fitz taking a step toward her.

"Clare, wait," pleaded Fitz, "I'm not done talking about yesterday. I wasn't just concerned about Eli's forgiveness—I'm worried about you."

Clare frowned, "Excuse me?" She had no idea where this conversation was going.

"Eli," said Fitz, "He is acting weird. I'm worried about you."

Clare had to do everything in her power to not let her jaw open in shock. Having this conversation with Fitz just seemed wrong, and she couldn't help but feel protective of Eli.

Clare took a deep breath, so she could try to remain calm, "Listen, Fitz if you want forgiveness from both me and Eli then you are doing it all wrong. It's none of your business about what goes on between my boyfriend and I. Got it?"

Clare expected Fitz to listen to her warning and back off, but much to her dismay he only seemed to be encouraged. "Clare," exclaimed Fitz, "He is wrong for you." He pointed to both Clare and himself, "You and I have a spiritual connection! I know something isn't right."

Clare could literally feel her throat close up as sick feeling arose within her. Fitz was confessing feelings toward her? She couldn't handle it.

Once she noticed him move even closer to her, she placed her hand up in order to stop him from coming any closer. "Fitz," Clare warned, "You and I don't have any connection. We barely know each other. I just forgave you for something that you did, but that does not mean anything. Eli is my boyfriend. The end." She stood still and stared at him defiantly.

Fitz shook his head, "Clare, I think you are making a big mistake. Think about what Jesus would want you to do." He reached out for her, "You need to stick with people who share your faith. I am changing. Eli isn't."

Forcing herself to remain calm, Clare took a deep breath and prayed silently for God to give her strength to not punch Fitz in the face…

"Alright, Fitz," she declared, "You have been a Christian for about a week, so don't tell me anything about my faith. I'm pretty sure Jesus is happy with me being with Eli," she said almost sarcastically, "So please do not take it upon yourself to tell me anything." Her voice suddenly grew serious, "You know nothing about Eli." Her eyes flickered behind her as she noticed a familiar black car coming down the street. Her heart skipped.

"Fitz, you need to go now," she demanded, silently panicking.

Moving away from Fitz, Clare maneuvered around him and began to climb down the steps to wait for Eli. Once Eli parked in the front of her house, he turned off his car, opened his door, and slammed it violently.

Wincing slightly at the loud sound, Clare put her arms up in surrender, "Eli, don't overreact. Fitz was just leaving." She bravely made her way over to Eli and stood in front of him. Her heart was breaking at the new expression Eli had—a look of dejection. She paced her hands gently around his neck in an attempt to soothe him. She knew that look on his face was not good.

Eli's gaze broke away from Fitz, and focused on Clare, "What's he doing here?" His voice was tense, yet dismal at the same time.

Clare brought one hand up, and ran her fingers through his hair, "Nothing, he is leaving." She did not even dare to look behind her to see if Fitz really was leaving. All she could focus on was the boy in front of her.

Eli stared at Clare for a moment before turning his attention to Fitz. "I thought I told you to stay away from my girlfriend. Do you need a better warning?" Eli threatened.

"Eli," Clare pleaded, "Please, just let it go." She attempted to grab his chin to make him look at her, but Eli avoided her grasp. "So Fitz," prodded Eli, "Do you want me to kick your ass right now, or should I do it later at a more appropriate location?" He smirked.

Fitz just crossed his arms in front of him, and returned Eli's smirk. "It's okay. I'm good. Later." He walked down Clare's steps without even a second glance at either of them.

Relieved that Fitz was finally gone, Clare glared at Eli, "This isn't a game anymore Eli. Let it go."

Eli snapped his head in Clare's direction. "A game?" he repeated incredulously, "Clare this was never a game. The guy who tried to pull a knife on me was at your house! If you think I am going to back off you are so wrong." His hand clenched into a fist, "I don't want him near you."

"Eli, I do not like this side of you at all," Clare retorted. "I appreciate you wanting to protect me, but there is a fine line between what's normal and what's possessive." The feelings that have been plaguing her all week were finally out in the open; however, she didn't feel any better. The look on Eli's face says it all.

"You think I'm possessive?" asked Eli quietly.

Clare closed her eyes for a moment, "Eli, the way you have been acting lately is scaring me." She focused her sad gaze onto him, "You have to trust me; Nothing will happen with Fitz. Please, just come back to me. Where is my boyfriend? This isn't like you!" She began to sob, but quickly covered her mouth to hide it. It was too late; Eli noticed.

Seeing Clare become that upset forced Eli to snap out of his moment of anger. He immediately strode toward her, whispering apologies, "Clare, please. I'm sorry." He captured her face with his hands, and planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

Clare instinctively grabbed the collar of his jacket. "I know you hate Fitz. You're mad and I understand, but don't let him get to you. You are doing so well; I hate to see you like this…so angry." Her voice faltered.

Eli rested his head against Clare's, "I know I have been acting crazy lately." He paused as a dreadful thought entered into his mind, "Maybe I am crazy," he admitted.

"Don't say that," Clare asserted, "You aren't." Her voice became dramatically quiet, "You're perfect."

Both Clare and Eli stared at each other, while allowing a tense silence to fall between them. Neither of them could figure out what the other was thinking.

Eli spoke up, "Whenever he is near you I can feel like everything around me is exploding. I can't handle it Clare. It's like I can't control myself."

Clare frowned in repsonse to Eli's words. His current vulnerable state broker her heart. Rising slightly on her toes, Clare pressed her lips softly against his. "You can trust me Eli," she reassured.

He tightened his own grasp on her, "I know I can trust you Clare, but I don't trust him. I can't lose you," he confessed.

Nuzzling her nose against his cheek, Clare sighed, "You aren't going to lose me." She tilted backwards slightly so that she could look into his eyes, "Okay?"

The corners of Eli's mouth twitched downwards, but he still nodded in response to her words. "Please be patient with me," he begged softly.

Clare nodded her head, "Of course. Just please try to calm down. For me?"

He smiled halfheartedly, "Anything for you."

His words seemed to make everything right again, even if it was only for a little while…

**I just felt like writing something about them. Don't really know what to expect in these upcoming episodes. I hope it works out, but the previews don't look good :0 Thanks for reading!**


End file.
